The strangest twilight story yet
by Dorky95
Summary: it was about them coming back from spring break and like Bella had been in an accident. and Bella might not live


Chapter 1. The New Begging.

It was a rainy normal day in forks. When I woke up it was quarter to 10. "Oh god. I am really late for school. Edward must be worrying about me." I said in a panicky voice. When I got into my truck I started the engine and went straight to school forgetting about breakfast. Luckily it was morning tea when I got there. But when I went to have a look Edward wasn't there. After I got my lunch I walked over to Alice.

"Hey Alice, Edward isn't here?" I said.

"Hey Bella, yeah he was worried because you wouldn't wake up so he's gone to see Carlisle at the hospital." She said.

"Oh, I better go call him I am at school." getting my phone out of my bag. So I went to walk off then suddenly a hand covered my mouth I tried to scream but my mouth seemed to be frozen. "Going somewhere?" the mysterious person said. I tried to turn around and see who it was but it happened in a matter of seconds. I was knocked to the ground. I screamed in pain. Then the last thing I saw was Alice and Jasper.

Chapter 2. The hospital.

When I woke up I saw a young gentleman over the end of my bed checking my folder. Then suddenly I got all panicky. "Where am I? What day is it? Why am I here?" I panicked.

"Shh, it's ok Bella. You're in the hospital you got knocked out and you have server cuts too head and body. You also have a broken arm. And today is Friday you've been in a coma for at least a week." said Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I tired to get up but I was tangled in so many cords.

"Where is Edward?" I said, looking around the room for him. "Hey shh, I'm here, no need too panic." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I was going to call you before you got worried and then suddenly a person had there hand around my mouth and then all I saw was Alice and Jasper trying to help me. Where are they?" I said and asked.

"There here somewhere I think there getting something too eats. Your mom And dad are here to talk to you. I'm just getting something too eat. Otherwise Carlisle will tell them what's going on and then I will get told. I don't know what's wrong so I will get told when I get back. Also there will be a really exciting surprise." He kisses my lips with him cold marble lips. "Oh by the way I love you."

"Ok, I love you too." I said kissing him back. Then suddenly my Mom and Dad walking into the hospital room I was staying in. "Ok doctor what's the news?" said Charlie.

"Well, to be honest she might not make it. We have given her a few blood transfusions. But it's still not enough. I will try as much as I can to keep her alive for your sake, Edwards and my family." Saying it while was looking down in shame. "Mom, Dad? What's going on? Don't tell me I might die. Please don't say that." I started to cry then I saw Carlisle talk to Edward. Then I saw Edward starting to cry and started to chuck angry moments. His eyes were black as if he was angry. "I'm so sorry Edward. If you want we can turn her into a vampire." said Carlisle.

"No!" said Edward still crying. "I don't mean this in a sad way but it's better for her to go to a better place."

Chapter 3. Back to school.

A week later after coming out of hospital. When I got to school suddenly I had mike and Jessica and then Ben and Angela come up to me and said "common show what your hiding!" Then suddenly I showed my hand "oh dear, you're getting married to Ed...Edw…Edward?"

"Yeah, I am." I smiled

"Congratulations" they all said.

"Thanks" while I was walking over to see Alice. "Hey Alice!"

"Hey Bella, show me the ring" so I pulled my hand out from my back. "OMGOSH! Bella that it so damn beautiful on you." while she had a huge as grin on her face.

"Well, the ring is the only thing people could talk about in this school. It's like omg show me the ring when's the wedding?" as I said it to Edward.

"Well its only 3 weeks away" he said smiling and then he kissed me.

"I know." I smiled. Well it was time for biology. Edward's chair wasn't even an inch away. then suddenly he write me a note saying " Bella I know how much you are looking forward so I thought we could take a next step" so I write back "What do you mean? Seriously why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow night my shout?"

"Meaning I want to have a kid. Ok. only if you let me pay for dinner and accommodation." " OK I guess we can but do you think that's a abit to much ahead? Come on ill pay for dinner" " No I'm paying!" " No I'm Bella that final "" I Think if will try to have a child it ok to me Edward and I'm still paying for it " the bell rang for our next class Edward and Bella with Alice and Emmett had gym next class

Emmett " Bella you are on my team?"

Bella " Sure Emmett I'm in"

Edward" let have a little fun play the opposite team of Emmett and Isabella are with me Alice?

Alice " lets have all the fun Edward"

They play table tennis

Bye the end of the game Bella and Emmett won the games opposite Alice and Edward .

They all went to the back to the locker and showered.

The Bell rang for the end of school.

Chapter 4. The night away.

Bella and Edward went to the Cullen's place Edward to see Esme and Carlisle too see if are allowed to go out for the night. When I went to talk to Esme. "Esme, am I to young to have a kid?" I asked looking down ashamed. "Well, bells that's your choice. Well it's only 2 weeks away from your wedding so I think I can give it a try." "Oh by the way do you mind if we go out for the night?" smiling at Esme.

"Sure, dear have fun."Esme give me a hug "thanks Esme."

"Hey Edward, we better go see Charlie and ask him if I'm allowed?"I hugged him.

"Sure Hun. I love you." He said giving me a hard peck on the lips. "I love you too." We got into the car and drove into forks. 10 minutes later we pulled up at Charlie's house . "Bella is that you?" he asked

"Yeah it's me. Dad I was just wondering if you would allow me to go out with Edward tonight?" with a begging tone. "Sure bells, make sure Edward, you wear protection."

"I will sir." with abit of a lie in his tone. While Charlie and Edward were talking as I got some stuff to bring with me. I could hear the guys talking about me. So I hurried abit more. I walked down stairs. Edward was at the end of the staircase. Then all of a sudden he picked me up in his arms and carried me out of the door. And sat me into the passenger's seat of his car. I started to full asleep in the car then when I started to wake we were already at his house. I went upstairs to his room and watched as he pulled some of his clothes out of the wardrobe. "hey you looking forward?"

"yeah I am" as I smiled. As I went too sit down I fell down. Edward quickly picked me up as he chuckled. "You OK?" he was still laughing abit.

"I am fine." I was getting up. After I got up I stretched onto my tippy toe to give Edward a kiss. "Bella, love what are you thinking?" he was curious.

"Well, I'm not sure. I have heaps of things on my mind." I lied.

"Ok tell me some of them. I love you, you are my life." he whispered.

"I love you too, you are also my life, well, I'm thinking of how it is being a vampire." I stumbled. Then he kissed me. "There is nothing to worry about. I am not going to turn you into a vampire." he smiled. I smiled; it was late at night so Edward started to hum my lullaby. It wasn't much longer I feel asleep. I fell asleep in his arms like always. He made me made me feel cold like always.

Chapter 5. The Day Back.

It was 4 in the afternoon like any other day it was rainy. When we got back to the Cullen's place they weren't there. There was a note on the door saying "Bella and Edward, we have gone to see Charlie in hospital he got very sick he might die. Bella I am very sorry to hear this. Your father wants you to see him when you get back please. Love Esme and Carlisle." I started to cry. Edward held me close and wouldn't let go. Edward took me straight down to hospital. I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen standing out the door looking very sad. I walked up to him. "Bella I am very, very, very sorry but your f…fa….father has passed away." he said sadly. I bolted off, Edward was chasing after me. "Bella, please wait, I am very sorry about this I wish I could help you." He sounded so apologetic.

"Thanks, but there nothing you can do." He wiped her tears away from her eyes. He hugged her and wouldn't let go. Then suddenly he got onto one leg and said "Bella Swan, will you become my wife?" he showed me the ring.

"Oh Edward, of course. I love you." I smiled as he put the ring on my hand. I walked back into the hospital.

I got used to be the next Mrs Cullen when Edward said it to me again then out of the blue my mobile started to ring it was my mother who knew around Edward is going to be her son in law soon and my husband soon .


End file.
